The orthodox of being a adult
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Edward was so immature, and Alphonse knew this more than anyone. Yet, after a discussion with Roy, he may have already grownup. Roy x Ed.


Title: The orthodox of being an adult.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Roy x Ed (I told you it was coming.)

Disclaimer: Winry thought it was automail and stole it from me…

I know, it's late. I'm sorry…but I had to finish "Tea Time's Lemons and Sugar"! We are only on chapter 5….and….there are over 30 chapters…and it's ongoing. Oh well, I give you grace with some FMA goodness. Yummy.

---------------START-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small blonde sighed as he entered Central City and approached headquarters. "Another lecture from the Colonel…" You see, after ANOTHER failed attempt to search out the mythical gem that they had spent most of their lonely lives searching for, Edward knew he had to follow every lead that they could. No stone unturned. Literally. I mean, the two brothers had wasted most of their time exposing stone after stone, all turning out to be the same thing. FALSE.

Alphonse trailed behind his brother trying to not interfere with his older brother and make him even madder or more frustrated. "Ni-san…maybe he'll cut you some slack this time. It-"

"Quiet Al…"

"…I'm just saying…"

"Edward cleared his throat angrily as a signal for Alphonse to shut up. The younger brother could only flinch and continue to walk. No sooner, did the twosome come to the gates.

"We're here…"

---------------In Central-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Hagane no!" The black haired man turned to the young alchemist with a smile plastered on his face. "I'm assuming you-"

"Failed again?" Ed said with a hint of knowing, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a genius…" The small blonde pulled up a chair to the front of the desk and seated himself upon it.

"Ni-san, it's not his fault…" The younger brother said bowing in respected that Ed had just spit out comebacks at. "I'm terribly sorry…" Alphonse bowed and waited for a response.

"……….."

"What's wrong Taisa-chan, cat got your tongue?" Edward said in a sarcastic tone of voice while crossing his arms.

Roy simply smiled and rose from his chair. "Alphonse-kun, could I talk to your brother for a second?" Alphonse flinched and stared at the man who spoke words of punishment with a smiling face.

"If…did he do anything …wrong?"

"Oh, not at all. It's just about some important classified information. I'm sorry, I'm afraid you can't listen." The colonel shook his head as he walked over to the door to point Alphonse out. "Now, if you would please…"

Edward glared at the colonel as he spun around in his chair. "Do what he says Al." Alphonse was utterly startled at his brother's nonchalant reaction, but went along with it.

"I'll be waiting."

"I appreciate this."

Roy closed the door on a still confused and unsure Alphonse, and returned to his desk. "It's nice to see you again Hagane no…I was afraid you were stupid enough to die on us…"

"…Don't judge me by appearance…"

"You're so grown up now, what happened."

"I learned to NOT let my life be operated by you morons…"

"That's mean." The Colonel said before turning his gaze out the window. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I promised Al."

"…I see."

Edward turned to Roy with awakening anger. "That's not all you wanted! Why did you want to talk to me?"

The black haired man blushed a little, but kept his voice straight. "Are you going to die, anytime soon?"

"I don't plan to you idiot. Why the freak do you care?"

Roy smiled and turned to the small blonde patting him on the head. "What are you doing?" Edward asked growing impatient.

"What is all this? You asking me about dying? About Al? What do-"

The small blonde didn't have a chance to finish. Know why? Because a pair of warm lips greeted him, and spoke warmly in his ear once done.

"Because I don't want you to die stupid…"

---------Later---------------------------------------------------

"Alphonse-kun, you can get your brother."

Alphonse perked up and rushed into the room. "Ni-san?" Roy pushed Edward forward and smiled again.

"Thanks for listening, Hagane no."

Edward blushed a shade of a cherry red and trotted out of the room. "C'mon Al, let's go."

Alphonse gave his brother a look of bewilderment as he tried to run after him.

"Ni-san!? Wait for me!" The younger brother paused a second to bow to the Colonel before returning to earlier task.

The room became empty as Roy returned to his paperwork once again.

------------------Outside Central-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward plotted along lazily, constantly getting ahead of his brother.

"Ni-san, what are-"

"Al…"

The small blonde stopped and stood with his bangs over his face and his hands clenched into fists.

"Am I…grown up…?"

Alphonse blinked in confusion and also stopped.

"Uh…I think so. Why? Did someone tell you otherwise?"

"Uh…not really." Edward held his face with his hands, both cheeks blushing madly. "I was just making sure." Alphonse peered over his brother's shoulder and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

The small blonde smiled and ran forward, almost skipping.

"C'mon Al, we have to keep searching! We don't have forever!" Edward waved his hand as he ran in the opposite direction.

The younger brother followed obviously surprised and confused, but followed. Alphonse had to wonder, what just happened? Brother was acting so immature around the Colonel this morning, but, he was…the way that he was acting now was…. weird.

Edward turned around and yelled for his brother to hurry. Alphonse gasped and ran faster, with a possible, and only possible, smile on his face.

-----------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…. Only 4 pages……that's lame. Oh well, if you want to read a longer fanfic, you can read Alice and her Prince or Sour Washed! I think Sour Washed! is pretty crappy.

(Sigh) See you all later….I have school and…..I DON'T WANNA GO!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
